sweet and sour
by princesaazabache
Summary: los rrbz intentan cambiar junto a la ayuda de las ppgz podrán lograrlo o morirán en el intento. Habrá amor? todos los colores. ES mi primer fic asi que por favor denle una oportunidad
1. capitulo 1:la verdad de todo

hola soy nueva y esta es mi primera historia así que espero que les guste

**demashitaa powerpuff girl z** no me pertenece solo esta loca historia

+acciones+

pensamientos

**gritos**

En una habitación de una casa abandonada en medio del bosque se encontraban tres chicos peliándose.

X: Boomer, te dije que no cogieras mi patineta. Reclamo un sexy chico peli-negro señalando su patineta rota.

Boomer: pero yo no lo hice fue Brick

Brick: yo no hice nada. Boomer fuiste tú. Reclamo un chico hermoso peli-naranja.

Boomer: mentiroso fuiste tú. Butch no le creas, fue el, yo lo vi.

Butch: ya dejen de pelear, ustedes me compran otra +tirándoles la patineta a los dos+

Brick: pero si yo no fui, fue Boomer porque nadie me cree. + saliendo de la habitación y de la casa+

En el parque se encontraba una linda peli-negra que responda al nombre de Kaoru, haciendo piruetas con su nueva patineta hasta que un grupo de chicas se le acercan.

X1: oye marimacho, porque no te vas a molestar a otro lado.

Kaoru:+mirando a la chica de arriba abajo+ A ti que te importa.

X2: por lo vito esta marimacho quiere jugar eh?

X3: pues veras, este parque es nuestro y no queremos a una marimacho aquí

Kaoru: oh, pero yo no veo sus nombres o que acaso ustedes lo compraron zo**as.

En eso se tira la X1 sobre Kaoru y le comienza a jalar el cabello, Kaoru se la quita de encima pero cuando iba a empujarla siente que la jalan del brazo y una voz le grita al resto de chicas

X: ustedes zo**as que hacen aquí váyanse. Les grito y las chicas huyeron asustadas

X: estas bien, no te paso nada.

Kaoru: ehhh si, estoy bien, gracias +levantando la mirada y viendo al fin la cara del muchacho+ hay no, no, no, no, no es Brick el líder de los rrbz, que hago, que no se de cuenta que soy Buttercup

Brick: eh, te me haces conocida yo he visto a esta muchacha en alguna parte…..**NO puede ser es BUTTERCUP una PPGZ**

Brick: **¿¡oye, tu eres Buttercup; que haces aquí ¡?** .lo grito tan alto que todas las personas los quedaron viendo

Kaoru: no como crees, debes estar loco. Si no le hagan caso. Y todas las personas volvieron a hacer lo que hacían.

Kaoru: OYE, no podías decirlo más bajo

Brick: primero contéstame eres tu Buttercup

Kaoru: si pero no le digas a nadie Brick, además llámame Kaoru ese es mi verdadero nombre el otro es solo para mantener mi identidad secreta

Brick: está bien pero como sabes que soy Brick

Kaoru: vamos quien más va a tener ojos rojos y esa gorra tan peculiar a parte de ti.

Brick: buen punto. Oye, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Kaoru: dime

Brick: ¿por que estabas paliando con esas chicas?

Kaoru: pues no sé, ellas comenzaron

Brick: ósea estabas paliando con ellas sin razón alguna

Kaoru: Ya te dije ellas comenzaron a provocarme

Brick: está bien que te parece si vamos por un helado, yo te invito

Kaoru: bueno pero eso es muy raro, ósea somos enemigos, porque de un día a otro vienes me salvas y conversamos como si nada.

Brick: pues ni yo lo sé….

**En la heladería**

Kaoru: oye Brick, porque no estás con tus hermanos

Brick: ah esos idiotas, pelee con ellos. Por eso estoy aquí necesitaba aire fresco

Kaoru: Brick, porque son así

Brick: ya te dije son unos idiotas

Kaoru: no tonto, yo me refería de porque son malos

Brick: no es nuestro culpa Mojo nos educo para eso

Kaoru: pero últimamente no se los ha visto a que se debe eso

Brick: no tenemos nada que hacer Peludito se fue supuestamente a ser famoso por el mundo tocando su banjo y dejo su casa abandonada que ahora es de nosotros.

Boomer consiguió un empleo de mesero en una cafetería, Butch también pero no nos quiere decir y yo soy asistente de un profesor de música. No ganamos mucho pero, nos podemos ayuda entre nosotros

Kaoru: ¿pero ustedes quieren estudiar?

Brick: la verdad no lo creo esos idiotas son unos vagos, pero tratare de convencerlos

Kaoru: yo podría ayudarlos

Brick: enserio podrías hacer eso por nosotros

Kaoru: no les prometo nada pero tratare de hacerlo y sobre todo tienes que confiar en mi

Brick: está bien, creo que puedo confiar en ti

espero que les haya gustado bueno aquí le descripción de los personajes:

**brick**

tiene un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una remera de tirantes de color vino y su inseparable gorra roja, en la mano izquierda tienes un guante sin dedos de color negro y en la mano derecha una pulsera con un piercing en la oreja.

**butch**

tiene un pantalón de mezclilla color negro, una remera de tirantes de color verde con una estrella en el centro de color negro,tiene el cabello amarrado en una cola alta y con un flequillo que le tapa un ojo, en las manos tienes guantes sin dedos y ademas tiene un collar con puntas. tiene dos piercings en la ceja.

**boomer**

un pantalón de mezclilla de color negro, una remera de tirantes de color azul con capucha,tiene un guantes sin dedos en la mano izquierda y tiene un piercing n la parte inferior del labio en el lado izquierdo.

**momoko**

una blusa manga corta de color rosa pálido con un corazón fucsia en el centro una falda de tablones color el cabello suelta,le llega por la cintura.

**miyako**

lleva un vestido de tirantes de color celeste con un gran moño en la cintura color el cabello agarrado en dos coletas que le llegan mas abajo de los hombros

**kaoru**

lleva un short de jean color negro y una blusa de tirantes de color negra, un abrigo verde con capucha junto con sus inseparables auriculares. tiene el cabello por los hombros con un look rebelde y tiene un pearcing en el ombligo el cual trata de ocultar.


	2. capitulo 2: intentando cambiar 1

Hola

Aquí el segundo capítulo de mi fic

**demashitaa powerpuff girl z** no me pertenece

…

Aclaraciones

Las chicas y los chicos tienen 16 años.

Las chicas se separaron cuando tenían 13, pues sus familias decidieron irse a vivir con ellas a otro país y se volvieron a juntar cuando tenían 15.

Los rrbz intentaron ser buenos pero las personas los discriminaban por eso ellos siguen siendo malos pero siempre intentan ayudar a las personas con lo que pueden.

Kaoru oculta un gran secreto pero se sabrá en los siguientes capítulos.

* * *

><p>En el centro comercial se encontraban dos hermosa chicas hiendo de compras.<p>

Momoko: oye Miyako, no te pareció un poco rara la actitud de Kaoru esta mañana.

Miyako: si estaba actuando muy extraño.

**Flashback**

Kaoru: hola chicas, perdonen el retraso.

Miyako: no te preocupes recién acabamos de llegar.

Momoko: y se puede saber donde estas ayer en la tarde, Kaoru. ¬¬

Kaoru: ehhh, estaba en el parque.

Miyako: ¿con quién?

Momoko: si, te estuvimos esperando toda la tarde, o es que estabas ocupada.

Kaoru: no como creen.

Momoko: no te creemos.

Kaoru: ya les dije que además solo estaba comiendo un helado.

Mo/mi: ¿con quién?

Kaoru: ya les dije que no estaba con nadie ¬¬*

Mo/mi: pues no te creemos.

Kaoru: pues no me crean aparte no es su problema.

Mo/mi: uy que malota °-°

**Fin del flashback**

Miyako: si además esta tarde dijo que tampoco podía estar con nosotras.

Momoko: ¿por qué?

Miyako: no lo sé, no me quiso decir.

Momoko: Kaoru trama algo y yo lo voy a averiguar.

* * *

><p>Brick: hermanos tenemos que hablar.<p>

Butch: si, díganme cuando me pagaran mi patineta.

Brick: no idiota de eso no.

Boomer: entonces de que.

Brick: chicos estoy pensando que tenemos que cambiar de vida.

Butch: ve al grano.

Brick: pues tenemos que estudiar y todo eso.

Boomer: eso suena rato viendo de ti Brick.

Butch: si has de estar enfermo

Boomer: apoyo totalmente a Butch.

Brick: NO porque no lo piensan, estamos solos en esta vida ,quien nos va a poder ayudar.

Butch: por algo trabajamos y además Intentamos cambiar pero las personas no lo aceptaron.

Boomer: SI fueron muy injustas.

Butch: a mí no me importa lo que las personas piensen de mi. Estoy harto de que nos digas que hacer y qué no hacer, es mi vida no la tuya.

Boomer: Butch, ¿por qué te comportas así?

Butch: es que ya estoy harto, además las personas NUNCA pensaran que nosotros podríamos cambiar, nosotros nacimos para el mal moriremos para el mal.

Brick: nosotros podemos cambiar y lo haremos. No entiendo porque no maduran y dejan de tener esas ideas.

Boomer: hablas de madurar como si tú fueras el más maduro.

Brick: bueno, hagan lo que quieran solo que si necesitan algo NO me llamen.

* * *

><p>Y así termina mi segundo capítulo perdón por no actualizar antes pero no he tenido tiempo.<p>

Quisiera agradecerles a las personas que me apoyen con mi fic.

Gracias a:

Yolotsin Xochitl

ROSARIO GAUCIN

Tokkafangirl

okamidan


	3. capitulo 3: intentando cambiar 2

Holis los extrañe a todos.

Desde ahora en adelante creo que voy a poder actualizas todos los sábados o algunos que otros días que surja la imaginación

**demashitaa powerpuff girl z **no me pertenece solo esta historia ^.^

*pensamientos*

**Gritos**

* * *

><p>Las chicas se encantaban buscando a su amiga Kaoru para hablar con ella pues estaba un poco extraña últimamente hasta que la encontraron en el parque jugando en los columpios.<p>

Miyako: Kaoru que haces aquí tan sola.

Momoko: te hemos estado buscando por horas donde has estado.

Kaoru: chicas no se preocupen solo estaba buscando un poco de tranquilidad.

Momoko: Kaoru, Miyako y yo queremos hablar contigo pero en un lugar más privado.

Kaoru: claro

…

Kaoru: muy bien de que quieren hablar.

Miyako: Kaoru últimamente has estado un poco extraña y queríamos saber que te sucede.

Momoko: y no nos mientas.

Kaoru: es que he estado últimamente un poco distraída nada más.

Momoko: Kaoru no nos vengas con eso, todas sabemos que a ti te pasa algo.

Miyako: si, vamos puedes confiar en nosotras.

Kaoru: bueno está bien, últimamente he estado un poco enferma.

Miyako: y, ¿Cómo estas ahora?

Kaoru: ya me siento mejor, gracias por preguntarlo.

Momoko: y, ¿por qué no nos contaste?

Kaoru: no quería preocuparlas

Momoko: bueno, no te preocupes, ahora vamos por un pastel, me muero de hambre.*Ja, como si yo fuera a creer eso Kaoru trae algo en manos.*

Miyako:*quizás pensaran que soy muy inocente pero sé que Kaoru nos oculta la verdad.*

* * *

><p>Brick: Boomer, hermano por favor….<p>

Boomer: ay, pero como molestas está bien. Acepto tu propuesta que tienes en mente.*ojala no sea una locura, como ir a la escuela jajajaja en que cosas pienso*

Brick: bien, que piensas de las ppgz.

Boomer: pues que pienso. Pienso que son una piojosas que no tienen nada que hacer.

La líder es una loca histérica, la verde es una marimacho y la rubia es una bebita llorona, es horrible, fea, insoportable y la persona más…guapa que he visto en el mundo *-*

Brick: -golpeándose la frente con la mano- Ya para solo te pedia que pensabas no que me cuantas su vida.

Boomer: jeje... -sonrojándose al instante-...Está bien.

Brick: que te parece si vamos a la escuela

Boomer: !¿Qué?¡ no es posible, te volviste loco.

Brick:-...-

Boomer: dime, porque te quedas callado.

Brick: -…-

Boomer: CONTESTA¡

Brick: NO ME GRITES...¡

Boomer: TÚ TAMPOCO...¡

Brick: está bien, solo dime si quieres ir o no.

Boomer: bueno, no sé qué decirte. Si quiero solo que, no nos aceptarían.

Brick: no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo.

Boomer: está bien, pero solo hay un problema.

Brick: ¿Cuál?

Boomer: es que tengo hambre.

Brick: hay que tu nunca cambias. -dándole un zape en la aveza a su hermano.-

Boomer: no, enserio tengo hambre.

Brick: pues anda a comprarte algo.

Boomer: es que no tengo dinero, me puedes prestar algo. Te lo devuelvo cuando me paguen.

Brick: está bien, toma. Pero no vuelvas muy tarde.

Boomer: está bien. Espero que logres convencer a Butch y vuelvo a las 10:30. - y se va.-

Brick: y ahora como convenso a Butch…Bueno que le vamos a hacer, mejor me voy a dormir.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya capitulos son un poco cortos por la falta de tiempo pero poco después iré alargando los capitulos.<p>

lamento si hay mala ortografía.

Sin mas los quiero.


End file.
